Big Time Problem
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Gustavo said something he regrets and now he's going to see what it would be like if BTRhad never met. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Gustavo woke up on the ground. Yes, the hard concrete sidewalk. He was confused and annoyed. That was why he didn't notice someone else sitting next to him as he got up.

He looked at his surroundings. This definitely wasn't LA. So, where was he?

"You're in Minnesota, genius!"

Gustavo looked at the young girl next to him. She had long dark hair and brown eyes.

"Why am I in Minnesota? And who the fuck are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Bailey. You can call me a spirit guide. That's the closet thing that describes me. And you're here because of something you said last night. A wish you made. You're here to learn the consequences of what you wished for."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember? Last night at Big Time Rush rehearsals?"

"Hmm . . ."

_-Flashback:_

"_You dogs are a disaster!" Gustavo stormed out of the studio, Kelly running after him._

"_Gustavo, it's not that bad—"_

"_It's TERRIBLE! This whole thing is TERRIBLE! I wish that none of this shit had ever happened to us!_

_-End of flashback_

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're here to see what would've happened to the four boys if none of this 'shit' had happened."

"I only wished that I'd never discovered them. How could that go wrong?"

Bailey shrugged. "It went a little deeper than that. The boys are in the same school, but other than that, they've never met."

"WHAT!"

**I know. Too short but I'm working on the next chapter right now! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!"

Bailey nodded. "Look, this is your fault! You have to fix it!"

"How do I do that?"

"It's simple. Get the boys to be friends. Get them to care about each other again. Trust me, it sounds simple, but it'll be harder than you think." She pointed down the street they were standing on. "Go there first. I think you'll get a rough idea. The other you is in New York right now, holding auditions. you've got until he gets here to fix this. If you need me, just call."

Then she vanished. Gustavo walked down the street. It wasn't long before he came across the local High School. The dogs had to be in there somewhere.

Gustavo walked through the door. All around him, kids from fourteen to eighteen were chatting, flirting, and laughing. He walked through the hallways, keeping his eyes peeled for anything or anyone familiar. He stopped a passing student. "Hey, do you know where I can find Carlos Garcia?" He figured Carlos was probably well known here, what with all his antics and stuff.

The kid nodded, looking glum. "Yeah. He's in the counsellor's office again. Poor guy."

"What? Why does he need counselling?"

"Trauma. He had a really bad experience a few months ago, man. Never been the same since. I heard that some days he's even too scared to walk out the front door."

"Oh, that's . . . terrible. What happened?"

"Attempted murder, dude. Pretty harsh."

Gustavo was shocked. He quickly changed his tactics. "Ok, what about James Diamond? You know him?"

"Yeah. He's like, last on the popularity list. Well, second last, anyways. Look, I gotta go. Class is starting."

The kid left. Gustavo stood in the now empty hallway. He was amazed. James, unpopular? Carlos, traumatized? What the hell was this?

"This, my friend, is the result of your actions."

Gustavo jumped at the voice and turned around. "Bailey! What's going on here? This doesn't make any sense!"

"No shit, Sherlock. I'll be honest with you. Logan's the only one that hasn't changed. He's a straight-A student, except he's super popular. He's been that way since he became captain of the hockey team."

"LOGAN, the hockey captain?"

"Yep."

"Well, why isn't James as popular as that? And what did that kid mean when he said James was only second last?"

Bailey sighed. "Ok. You can figure out who's last in the popularity list and why they're there by yourself. It'll come to you in about an hour, and I can tell you now that it's not Carlos. But I'll tell you about James. In freshman year, there was a guy that picked on him. Called him a fag, you know the type. James wanted to spread rumours about this guy to get him back. Logan, Carlos and Kendall stopped him. They convinced him not to sink that low. This time, he didn't have friends good enough to tell him that. He didn't realise how much his plan would backfire on him."

Bailey folded her arms, a sad expression on her face. "I can tell you one more thing before I have to leave for a while and help some other idiot out. Go find Mrs. Jenkins. She lives in Number 22 on Main Street."

"Wait, isn't that near where Kendall lived?" But she was gone.

Gustavo scowled. Why did she keep disappearing? He walked out of the school. He called a taxi and it took him to Main Street. He paid the taxi driver and got out—

And bumped straight into Kendall. "Kendall! Oh, thank God!"

Kendall scowled. "Dude, watch where you're going!" Then he suddenly looked even more pissed off. His eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Gustavo. "How do you know my name?"

"How could I not know it?" Gustavo said, laughing, before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt. That was when he noticed how different Kendall looked. He was wearing clothes that were pretty similar to that day when he'd posed as a bad boy, only they were worse.

"Who put you up to this?"

"What? Nobody!"

"Then why talk to me? Why put yourself at risk like that?"

Gustavo couldn't help smirking. "Oh please, you're not that scary!"

That was when he was knocked to the ground by a punch in the face. He felt Kendall kick him in the back, then grab hold of his arm and start bending it backwards. "Stop, you're gonna break my arm!"

"Who put you up to this?"

"No one! Let me go!"

"Dude!" Gustavo looked up to see two boys wearing black clothes like Kendall. "You better lay off the fat guy before the neighbours call the cops on you. Do you wanna end up back in a cage?"

_Fat guy?_

Kendall pulled Gustavo up, only to push him onto the sidewalk again. "You'd better not cross my path again, bitch. You'll regret it, trust me."

With that, he left. Gustavo sat up. Out of all the amazing things that had happened today, this was the weirdest.

"Need a hand?" Gustavo looked up to see an old black woman standing over him. "No, I'm ok." He got up.

"I'm Gustavo Rocque. Who are you?"

"Amelia Jenkins."

_Ah._

"Hey, do you know Kendall Knight? That kid who was breaking my arm a second ago?"

"Everyone knows him. They're all afraid. His poor mom and sister are scared too."

"What happened to him? I mean, he was so different before."

"You knew him?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Jenkins smiled, but Gustavo saw tears in her eyes. "He was such a cute kid. A little bit shy, didn't smile much. But when he did, he was just the cutest thing on Earth. I used to babysit him, you know."

"That's nice. But what happened?"

"His dad happened." Mrs. Jenkins scowled as she said it. "When Kendall was little, his dad hit him. He did it every day, every night. I could hear the shouting and screaming from my place next door. Kendall's dad told him he was weak, useless, a waste of space. I think Kendall believed him."

"He was too shy and scared to make friends or trust anyone. His mom and me were the only people he let in. Then a couple of years ago, his dad finally left the family in peace. But not Kendall. He got bitter and angry. He was determined to show everyone that he wasn't weak, and no one was ever going to be able to hurt him any more. He even went to juvie for two months. He just got out a week ago."

"What did he end up in juvie for?"

"He tried to kill a kid his own age. He was beating him to death but the cops got him before he could finish the job."

"Oh, that's awful. Who was that kid? Is he ok?"

"I don't know him well. I just know his name's Carlos. Carlos Garcia."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm here to apply for the job of a music teacher."

"Whatever."

"Uh . . . what?"

"You don't need to apply. Here." He handed him a key. "Room 21 is all yours. Do what you want with it."

"Ok . . . and I'd like to be a school counsellor too!"

"Sure . . ."

Gustavo got up and left the office, extremely confused. Bailey was outside, waiting for him. "So, how is becoming a teacher gonna help you?"

"It's simple! I'll start some kind of music class where I pick a few random students, and all four dogs will be part of it! Couldn't be easier!"

"Yes, it could. What makes you think that the four of them will hang out with each other instead of the other kids in the class?"

Gustavo grinned. "That's why I'm a counsellor too."

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Gustavo's new classroom. Carlos looked in. "Uh, this was where I was told to come today. The other counsellor is out sick."

"Yeah, come in Carlos."

Carlos sat in the chair in front of the desk. Gustavo had no idea how to be a counsellor, but he figured he might as well start with a basic line. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Carlos raised his eyebrows. Then he sighed. "The other one didn't tell you?"

"Nope. She thought that you should do it."

Carlos looked at the floor. "A kid in this school tried to kill me," he said quietly.

"Why?" Gustavo couldn't help talking gently to this kid. He obviously wasn't the same Carlos that he knew.

"He said he hated me," Carlos said, sniffing. "He said that just looking at my face made him sick. He said he was doing the world a favour."

Somehow, Gustavo couldn't imagine Kendall saying something like that, and meaning it. Something wasn't right.

* * *

"I picked a random student from every language class in sophomore year. I got . . . four students!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Tell me you're joking."

"Nope! I just told them to be in my new classroom at fifth period! This'll be easy!"

* * *

"That went surprisingly well!"

Bailey smirked. "So, why was it such a great success?"

Gustavo chose to ignore the sarcasm. "Well, Logan was the first to get there . . ."

_-Flashback-_

_Logan walked into the room, sitting at a desk. He sat back, looking up at Gustavo. "So, what kind of class is this, anyway?"_

"_Uh, it's a survey music class. I picked four random students and you're going to be in this class for a few days."_

_Logan shrugged. "Okay."_

_James arrived next. Although he looked the same, Gustavo could see a difference. He walked with his head down, looking at the floor. He just walked quietly, as if he were trying to stay unnoticed._

"_Hi," Logan greeted him. James looked up. "Huh?"_

"_I just said hi," Logan said, looking amused._

"_Oh." James grinned. "Hi."_

_He sat at another desk, looking like a little kid on Christmas Day. Being acknowledged by Logan Mitchell was a huge honour, apparently._

_Carlos walked in next and sat down, nodding at the greetings from the other two boys. Then everything sort of went downhill as Kendall walked into the room._

_At first it was all silent. Then Carlos started whimpering. He pulled his desk further and further away, looking like he was about to burst into tears._

_Logan raised his eyebrows at Gustavo. "Dude, you picked him?"_

_Kendall rolled his eyes and sat at a desk. Carlos was still inching further away from him. Gustavo noticed something else. He was sure that Kendall would find it funny that he was scaring Carlos so much._

_Instead, he just looked at the desk, an unreadable expression on his face. _

_Gustavo sighed. "Ok, now that you're all here, I'm going to pair you off for any assignments that I give you."_

_He looked at the four boys, silently debating. Putting Carlos and Kendal together would be a disaster. "James, you're with Kendall. Logan, you're with Carlos."_

_James moaned. Gustavo glared at him. "Shut it."_

* * *

So, maybe I can get James and Kendall to get along!"

"You really think it's that simple! James isn't gonna just automatically get along with a criminal that everyone hates! He's unpopular enough already!"

"You got a better idea?"

Bailey sighed. "Look, I'm gonna give you a bit ofadvice. The boys might seem totally wacked up, right? Carlos suffering from trauma and jumping at the slightest noise, James walking around with his head down, tring to stay invisible, Logan being a major athlete and the most popular guy around, and Kendall sent to prison for attempted murder."

"What's your point?"

"Underneath, they're still the same boys, and that's the honest truth told by a spirit guide. James still dreams of fame, Logan still wants to be a doctor, Kendall is still super-protective and caring of his family, Carlos still loves to play hockey. Those sides of them have been hidden away. You need to bring them back out again."


	4. Chapter 4

Gustavo sat in his hotel room, thinking hard. He had two days left. What was he gonna do? He knew now that Bailey had been right. He couldn't just wai for them to get along.

He'd have to make it happen. He got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

He jumped at the voice and turned to see that Bailey had taken his spot on the couch. "Please stop sneaking up on me. And, I'm not telling you were I'm going. Goodbye."

Before she could say another word, he'd rushed out the door.

* * *

Gustavo rang the doorbell and waited. He was standing there for a few seconds when the door eventually opened.

James raised his eyebrows. "Hey, Mr. Rocque. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. I can't explain why unless we have an unlimited amount of time."

"Uh . . . my parents are out, so I guess we have time. Come on in."

Gustavo walked into the house. "Am I in trouble or something?"

"No, it's not that."

James led Gustavo into the living room and they both sat down. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No, this can't wait."

James looked at him. "Alright. Before you start, let me ask one thing. Are you even a real teacher?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"That's what I'm here to explain. Look, no matter how crazy this sounds do you promise to listen until I'm finished, with no contradiction?"

"What if I have a question?"

"Then ask. But besides that, just listen. Ok?"

"Ok."

Gustavo took a deep breath and told the story. He told James that he, Kendall, carls and Logan had been best friends. He told him how different their lives were, and how they'd become his next big thing. He told him how they'd made him lose his patience so many times, and one day he just lost it.

"I screamed that I wished none of this 'shit' had ever happened. I only meant the fact that I took you four to LA, and even then I wasn't serious. But . . . here we are." He paused and looked at James. "Do you believe me?"

James shrugged. "Right now I should be calling someone to take you to a mental hospital. But . . . I do believe you. It's kind of hard not to, with the cute dark chic in the background."

"WHAT?" Gustavo looked around. "You can see her?"

Bailey laughed. "I showed myself right after you mentioned that time you were gonna replace them with the Windmills. You can think of me as living proof."

**Not very good. But anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Logan raised his eyebrows at Gustavo and James. "So, you're saying that we're actually best friends with Carlos and Kendall and you messed everything up, which is why we're here?"

Gustavo grimaced. "You make it sound so bad when you say it like that."

"Well, it is bad! You got Kendall arrested! You got Carlos in a counsellor's office! You made James a total outcast!"

James groaned. Logan looked at him sympathetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok. It's true, anyway. I am an outcast."

Gustavo cleared his throat. "Ahem, moving on! We need to talk to Carlos next!"

"That won't be easy," Bailey smirked, looking at the perfectly manicured nails. "He's a traumatized teenager. What happens when you go and tell him that he's supposed to be a best friend of the guy who tried to kill him?"

"It's creepy when she pops up like that," James whispered to Gustavo.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Maybe it won't be easy, but we have to try," Logan said determinedly, getting up. "Let's go and look for him."

James and Gustavo got up too, followed by Bailey. Logan grabbed Gustavo by the arm. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean!" He paused. "Before my little brother was born, I lived next door to Kendall. I knew Mrs. Jenkins too. But . . ." Hr swallowed. "There was one day I remember. I was seven, and I went outside to play. It started raining and I was going to go back inside when I saw Kendall sitting on the sidewalk, crying. I think he preferred to sit out in the rain than go back into the house. I wanted to go and talk to him but . . . I was scared! I heard the screaming and shouting that went on in that house, and I was scared to have anything to do with it." He looked at the floor. "If I'd been brave enough to talk to him, would that have changed everything?"

Gustavo shrugged. "Well, it did change everything. You did talk to him, and you probably made him the happiest seven-year-old in the world. This whole mess is my fault, not yours." He let out a long sigh. "I'm finally admitting it!"

Logan rolled his eyes, smiling. "I can just imagine what kind of a boss you'd be."

* * *

"B-but . . . he tried to kill me."

"I know he did," James said softly. "But it didn't turn out that way before, if you get what I mean."

"I guess so. But why did he do it?"

Logan shrugged. "Who knows? Bailey won't tell us." He cast another hopeful look at bailey, but she just shook her head again. Logan sighed. "Fine. Be a bitch."

She laughed at him.

Gustavo sighed. "Are you sure it was Kendall that hurt you?"

"Yeah, I saw him. He didn't bother trying t hide his face or anything. And he admitted to doing it."

"Gustavo moaned. "This doesn't make any sense! Bailey, please help us here!"

She stood up. "Fine. We'll go to Kendall's house."

"And how is that going to help—" James began, but e stopped, because they all felt the floor shake beneath them.

Then they were across the street from Kendall's house.

There were two police cars outside, sirens blaring. The cops were arguing with each other. They obviously had no idea how to handle their current situation.

"Bailey, what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Well, the cops can't go into the house, because if they do . . ." she sighed. "I'll just show you."

She snapped her fingers, and suddenly they were all inside the house, in front of the living room door. Gustavo looked. _No no no . . . oh God . . ._

**OMG what is it? Review and I'll continue and you'll find out! Chain reaction!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gustavo stared in horror at the scene before him. Mrs. Knight was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, her eyes blank and staring. Kendall was standing against the wall, cradling a lifeless Katie in his arms, sobbing. There was blood all over both of them. There was another guy in the room, pointing a gun at Kendall. He wasn't even paying attention to it, just rocking his sister back and forth.

Gustavo got it. The cops couldn't come in, because if they did, he'd die.

The guy looked up at them. "How did you get in here?" His grip tightened on the gun.

Gustavo ignored the question. "Who the hell are you? What'd you kill them for?"

"I told him I would! I told him I'd kill them if he told the cops on me!"

"Told them what?"

The five people standing at the door didn't expect him to answer, but he was obviously completely insane. "When Ted Garcia got my brother arrested I'd swore I'd get him back! What better way to do that than to kill his son, right?"

This guy didn't seem to realise that Ted Garcia's son was standing right in front of him. "I didn't want to go to jail, so I got my buddy Kendall hear to do it for me! I told him if he didn't, I'd kill his family. So, what other choice did he have?" The guy laughed wildly. "Lately, he got cheeky with me, threatening to tell the cops that I basically forced him to do it. I had to take action, didn't I?"

Kendall hugged Katie tighter and looked at them. "Why are you even here? Get out, unless you want to die too!"

Gustavo looked at James, Logan and Carlos. James's body was shaking. Logan had his hands over his mouth. He was almost hyperventilating. And Carlos was in floods of tears.

Gustavo turned to Bailey desperately. "Look at them, Bailey! They _care_! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Bailey shrugged. "Maybe . . ."

"Please . . ." his voice cracked with desperation.

Gustavo couldn't stand the sight of blood. He was sure that was why he could feel himself spinning and his vision going fuzzy.

All he heard was the insane guy yelling, "I've had enough of this crap!",

A loud gunshot and James, Carlos and Logan screaming, and

A thump as another member of the Knight family hit the floor

Before everything went black.

**Way too short, I know. But I couldn't really put anything else in. Next chapter is the last one! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're lookin' for a boyfriend, I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that . . ."

Gustavo eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was sitting back in his chair outside the sound booth. What had happened?

He looked into the sound booth, and screamed.

"DOGS! OUT HERE NOW!"

God, he'd actually missed their eye rolling and eyebrow raising as they came out to see what he wanted.

"What is it now?" Kendall moaned. "We've been working for hours! What did we do wrong?"

Gustavo didn't answer; he just enveloped him in a huge hug. He heard the other three snickering at him, but then they sounded nervous. "Gustavo, his face is turning blue."

He let go of Kendall who staggered backwards, gasping. "Why?" he asked, coughing.

"Because you dogs are AWESOME! NOW, you're free to go!"

It took them a second to process what he'd just said, then they all cheere and dashed out of the studio. Except one.

"Gustavo?"

"Logan, you're free to go to, you know!"

"I know." He sighed. "I wanted . . . do you remember . . . I mean . . . the thing with the . . . and the, uh . . . and Bailey?"

"Yeah," he said carelessly. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, you remember that? How?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I do." He shivered. "You passed out right before he shot Kendall. He looked so . . . still." He sniffed. "He was still holding Katie. Even when he was just lying there. I don't think I'll ever lose that image. It's like a tattoo."

Gustavo nodded. "Well, remember it and keep the dogs together, ok? You saw what happened to the four of you when you didn't have each other. Don't let something like that happen again."

Logan nodded and left without another word.

"Nice job." Gustavo rolled his eyes, looking at Bailey. "You didn't scare me that time!"

She laughed. "I wasn't trying to. You did a great job. You care about those boys, I can tell."

"Whatever!"

Bailey jumped up and walked away, never looking back.

**Well, it's finished. I don't think the ending went that well. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
